Generally, an integrated circuit comprises, among other things, an arrangement of a number of transistors, which are at times referred to as devices. For example, a standard integrated circuit cell (e.g., a logic gate, such as a NAND gate or a NOR gate) may comprise one or more transistors and/or one or more active regions. A transistor generally comprises a gate associated with an active region (e.g., active area, source, drain, well, etc.) to facilitate operation of the device. Transistors are generally formed as part of a semiconductor fabrication process where lithography and/or other techniques are used to fashion and/or operate on one or more layers of semiconductor and/or other types of material (e.g., via patterning, etching, doping, etc.) to establish and/or interconnect one or more devices.